1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Satellite Positioning Systems (SATPS) and in particular to timeline management of channels within a SATPS receiver.
2. Related Art
SATPS were created using standalone receivers to aid with navigation. SATPS receivers have become commonplace and have been connected to and incorporated in a number of different wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, Personal Communication System (PCS) receivers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), and wired devices such as a Personal Computer (PC). Traditionally, SATPS have had a predetermined fixed number of independent channels used to process CDMA data.
The fixed number of independent channels is wasteful of resources when a SATPS receiver has different modes of operation. The fixed number of independent channels often results in periods where the fixed number of independent channels are not required or the fixed size of the channel results in wasted processing and leads to power being wasted in the SATPS receiver. The fixed number of independent channels also requires complex processing to increase the efficiency of accessing and processing the SATPS data contained in the different independent channels. Thus, the fixed number of independent channels approach is wasteful of power and processing resources.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to implementing a SATPS receiver that makes more efficient use of resources and power that overcomes the disadvantages set forth above and others previously experienced.